


Crazy day

by Exotwicenctyaoiismylife



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha Liu Yang Yang, Alpha Mark Lee (NCT), Alpha Suh Youngho | Johnny, Alpha Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan & Lee Jeno Are Best Friends, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan is a Little Shit, M/M, Mentioned Liu Yang Yang, Mentioned Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun, Omega Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten, Omega Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Omega Lee Jeno, Omega Wong Kun Hang | Hendery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 19:00:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30127365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Exotwicenctyaoiismylife/pseuds/Exotwicenctyaoiismylife
Summary: It all started with Ten getting a migraine and Johnny cooking ramen, but then their sons came home and began the real chaos. Secrets are revealed in the process, but it's nothing too serious the Suh family couldn't solve.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Liu Yang Yang, Lee Jeno/Mark Lee, Wong Kun Hang | Hendery/Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun
Comments: 6
Kudos: 53





	Crazy day

„Dad, listen!" Johnny suddenly heard a shouting from the living room, which meant that his youngest son was finally home. „You won't guess what happened today. By the way, where is papa?" Donghyuck asked as he realised that his other parent wasn't in the kitchen with Johnny, cooking dinner as he would normally do.

„He wasn't feeling well today, and he decided to take a nap, so keep the volume low, okay baby?" The alpha asked, but he never took his eyes off the boiling ramen, which was almost ready. „You can still tell me your story Hyuckie, I'm listening."

„Okay, so. As you know--" The omega started, but suddenly he was cut off by his brother's shouting. Huh, Hendery shouldn't be home this early.

„Suh Donghyuck, I hope you didn't say anything, or I swear I'm gonna tell them how you and you-know-who did the you-know-what." Within minutes Kunhang was in the kitchen, too, looking more frightened and embarrassed as ever. „Wait, papa isn't here, where is he? Is everything okay?"

„Yes, baby, don't worry, he just has a migraine, so he decided to lie down for a bit, you know how it is. I'm getting curious though, what's the thing your brother wanted to tell me about?" Johnny asked while looking between the two omegas questioningly.

„It's nothing dad, really, Haechannie was just messing around, hehe." His middle child gave a nervous laughter, but he seemed more relaxed, when he learned that his father still has no clue about today's happenings. That was it until...

„Kunhang has a boyfriend." The younger shouted < excitedly, completely forgetting about his other parent, and then he ran away from his brother as the older started chasing him all the way to the couch. „Kunhang and Dejun on a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G." Donghyuck exploded into maniacal laughter, but then he began choking as soon as Hendery caught up on him and had his head in a headlock.

„Don't listen to him, dad, he's lying." The older tried to get out of the situation, but his pinkish cheeks gave him away. However, a few moments later, the embarrassed expression on Kunhang's face changed into an evil smile as he remembered that he, too has news for his dad. „By the way, if we are talking about relationships here, then I feel like dad has a right to know about you and--" It was Haechan's time to cut the older off by pushing him down on the couch and putting his hands in front of his mouth.

Johnny would have let the kids wrestle for a little bit longer, but he was afraid that Ten would wake up to the loud noises, so he eventually made his way to the living room to seperate his two babies by lifting Donghyuck up from the couch by his waist to let Hendery breathe through his mouth, too.

„I'm home." Came a sudden voice from the front door, Mark's voice to be more specific, who was his eldest son. „Dad, papa, is it okay if Jeno--" Mark started, but when he got to the living room and looked at the state of his family, he froze in the middle of his question. „You know what, never mind, I'm taking him out on a date instead. Goodbye people." He said as he turned his back to his father and younger brothers, letting out a huge sigh, because honestly, could his family be any more embarrassing in front of his boyfriend?

Jeno, of course didn't find the situation weird at all, and just gave one of his typical eyesmiles to his boyfriend's family, but maybe the timing really was wrong to have dinner here. It would be the best for everyone, if they just left like they were never here, but of course that wouldn't be like Jeno at all, because he always has something to say.

„By the way, Hendery hyung, congratulations on your relationship with Dejun hyung." He said cheerfully, to which Donghyuck let out a big laugh and a loud 'that's my best friend', while Hendery just blushed, looking like a tomato. „Oh, and Donghyuckie. Yangyang says that he will be waiting for you on Friday in your place. I don't know what that means, but he said that you know what he is referring to, so I hope I could help." It was Hendery's turn to laugh this time at his younger brother's embarrassed and slightly betrayed expression, but Jeno just held up his arms in defence. „I told you, if you don't tell your parents by Tuesday, I will, and I did. Now goodbye my friends, and bye uncle Johnny. I will come by tomorrow to see whether they told you and uncle Ten everything about their boyfriends." He waved at Mark's father, who waved back with a confused, but amused expression on his face. The main reason behind everyone love for Jeno, wasn't only related to his well-behaviour, but also because no matter what, the word 'lying' was not in his dictionary.

When the couple was gone, Donghyuck and Kunhang suddenly started explaining everything together, therefore Johnny couldn't understand a word out of what they said, so he decided to stop them in the middle of their explanations by putting up his right hand.

„How about Hendery starts, because I assume this was the tea Hyuckie wanted to spill to me when he came home." The omegas' father said calmly, and when there were no objections regarding his decision, he motioned for his older son to begin his story.

„I don't have much to say except that please, don't kill Dejun, because I love my alpha in one piece, thank you very much, and that I'm sorry I wanted to hide him from you, but Haechannie caught us in a quite equivocal situation, and I didn't want you to believe that Dejun has only sexual intentions with me." Kunhang explained in one breath, but he never once looked up at Johnny, because he was afraid that he would start crying out of stress, if he did. „I know that you already know Xiaojun from the time he was still a baby, but I want to properly introduce him to you, not just as a friend, but as a boyfriend now, so that you can see just how sweet he truly is. Okay dad?"

„Sweetheart, look at me." Johnny said in a kind voice, letting go of Donghyuck and kneeling down in front of his middle child. „I'm not mad at you for anything, do you understand? I know that Dejun is probably the sweetest and most well-behaved child besides Jeno I've ever met, but even if he wasn't, I would still support you. You know why?" He asked while putting one of his hands under Hendery's chin to make him look up into his father's eyes.

„Why?" The younger asked quietly, in a weak voice, while his father started petting his hair slowly and carefully.

„Because you love him, I can see that on you and I want you to be happy for the rest of your life. Why do I want this to happen? Because I love you. Okay?" Youngho asked, unsure whether Hendery got the main message behind his poorly delievered, short speech. However, looking into his child's eyes, the alpha just knew that yes, he understood every word of what the elder said clearly, and loved the meaning behind them even more.

„Okay dad, thank you and I love you, too." Hendery said with a big smile, throwing himself into his father's arms, giving him a kiss on his forehead and then leaning his head against the elder's shoulder. He rested it there for a couple of seconds, before pulling away from his parent, who didn't even have to look away from his face to know that his youngest child was about to excape from the living room.

„Donghyuckie, stop right there please, and get your butt back over here." He looked up at his son, who slowly turned away from the stairs after hearing the seriousness in the alpha's voice, and made his way back to where Kunhang was sitting on the couch to situate himself beside his brother. However, unlike Hendery, Haechan didn't even flinch under Johnny's stare and just looked straight into his eyes. „So care to tell me for how long have you and Yangyang been a...thing?"

„We have been in a relationship for 2 months, and I'm sorry I didn't tell you about this sooner, but it has just never felt like the right time to do so." He said without hesitation, slowly looking over at his older brother with a guilty smile on his face. „Hendery hyung found out about us one month ago, but I asked him to keep it secret as I still wasn't ready to open up to you. Then today came and yes, you know it already." Donghyuck shrugged his shoulders as if what he has just told his father was no big deal, and maybe it was, but honestly, Johnny wasn't hung up on the relationship part. He was more curious of a yet unexplained part.

„Okay, I understand this and I am not angry with you for not telling me sooner about Yangyang. What I don't get is that why did you want to expose Hendery and Dejun's relationship, when your brother clearly asked you not to?" Johnny asked, confused, because Donghyuck's actions truly didn't make any sense. Well, not yet at least.

His youngest child suddenly looked sheepish and blushed so hard his father had never seen him to do so before, and as the situation became more clear in Youngho's mind, the blood instantly froze in his veins. „You didn't have sex, did you??" He looked sharply at Hendery, whose face gave everything away as he was just as red as his brother. „Kunhang! I hope you used protection at least. You did right??" He asked in a panicked voice, but in his mind, he was already at a pharmacy to buy tons of pregnancy tests.

„Dad, please! We didn't have sex, we were just making out and...okay, maybe there was a little touching, which Haechannie might have seen, but definitely no fucking, I'm not into voyeurism!" Hendery shouted at his father from behind his hands, trying to hide his embarrassment, unsuccessfully.

„Okay, so no real action?" Johnny asked hopefully, and his middle child just shook his head in turn, which made his father let out a deep sigh. „Okay, that's good then, but I would be more happy, if you didn't use the school for...sexual reasons. And you" Youngho started as he looked over at Haechan, who seemed a little less embarrassed than before, but still had a look of disgust on his face. „you just try to forget everything you saw there and make your own memories with Yangyang when you're 18 years old or older, am I clear?" The omegas' father asked in a firm voice, but Johnny knew deep down that he can't stop his baby from growing up too early, or from having sex with his boyfriend before he reaches legal majurity and to be honest, that broke his heart a little. His babies are growing up so fast!

„Okay dad, I love you." Donghyuck said as he threw his arms around his father's neck, just like how Kunhang did a few minutes ago, and pulled him into a tight hug to show just how much he truly loves him.

The alpha laughed and started leaving kisses all over the omega's face, who now tried to squirm away from him, but Youngho wasn't in a merciful mood, and soon he began tickling his demon child, who cried out loud from happiness.

Hendery just sat next to them, quietly watching the scene in front of him with a big smile on his face, but all was forgotten, when they suddenly heard a loud snort coming from the the stairs.

They all turned to direction of the source of the voice, and at the bottom of the stairs, there was Ten, who has been looking at his sons and husband with an amused expression on his face for a couple of minutes now.

The kids were quick to welcome their other father with a big group hug and lots of kisses, and they kept asking him how he feels and whether he needs anything right now. Ten, although he answered all their questions truthfully and sweetly, couldn't shake the feeling that something, or more like someone was missing. He needed a few moments to realise that Mark wasn't home yet while it was way past 6 PM.

„He is out on a date with Jeno, don't worry sweetheart." Before Ten could have even ask the question itself, Johnny, like the mindreader he is, has already given a reply to it, and with that all the omega's concerns were gone, because he liked Jeno and thought the younger was perfect for his Markie, so why worry when his baby was in good hands?

He turned his attention back to his other sons instead, who were all over him just a few seconds ago, but now they were busy watching something on the younger's phone as if their parents weren't sitting in the same room, and Ten had to stop himself from rolling his eyes, because their kids truly belonged to the Z generation, and this scene in front of him was the living proof for that.

„And how was your day? Anything interesting you want to share with me?" Ten asked when Donghyuck put his phone away, mentally preparing himself for the same old, but still precious answers every parent gets to questions like this, but he instantly knew that nothing could have prepared him for the way how Kunhang's cheeks turned red from embarrassment, or how Haechan suddenly looked at his shoes as if they were the most interesting things throughout the whole world. So boy problems then. „Okay, now you have to tell me everything." The omega said quickly while sitting down on the couch, into the welcoming arms of his alpha, who gave him a light peck to the back of his head, and Ten couldn't help the smile that made its way onto his face.

The kids looked hesitant at first, and they couldn't decide whether they should tell everything to their father, or leave some details out of their story, but then they realised that their other parent could tell him the left out parts, so why bother hiding something that will be out in a maximum of a few hours?

„Yangyang and I have been together for two months, and I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner, but the timing was kind of never right." Donghyuck muttered under his breath nervously, as if his father would kill him for a secret like this.

Turns out this secret might not have been that much of an unknown thing for Ten as not even a few seconds later he looked at his youngest son with a proud smile on his face and said that he knew about them all along. „You did? Wait, how??"

„Honey, not to be rude, but it was kind of obvious to me from the beginning. The way you stare at each other when you think that nobody is looking, or how you hold hands all the time and so on. I even saw you two kissing, when one day I headed home from the store, and then there were you two together, sitting on a brench, heavily making out in public. I was actually quite proud if I can say so, but that still didn't stop me from threatening Yangyang that he better treat you right or else there will be consequences. Didn't he mention this to you?" Ten asked, confusion clearly written on his face, but when Donghyuck shook his head 'no', he just smiled like the demon he was. „Then I did my job right." He clapped his hands together cheerfully as if he was a kid who has just gotten the present he has been dreaming of since forever, and his children didn't even dare to question anything furthermore. „Seriously though, you two are like a match made in heaven, and I'm so glad things worked out for you just fine. You both deserve to be happy." He said while getting off the couch to go over and hug his baby thightly, showing him just how overjoyed he truly was for their healthy relationship.

However, Ten didn't forget about Kunhang either, so when he released Donghyuck from his hug, he looked at his middle child with a questioning, but hopeful look on his face, because if his calculations were right, then Kunhang's boyfriend must be...

„Dejun and I we are uhm...sort of together? Well I mean he hasn't asked me on a date yet, but he did ask me to be his boyfriend, so I guess we are a pair now." He said, looking slightly unsure of himself, and Ten pulled him into a hug, too, because honestly, his Kunhang was just the cutest when being confused.

„I'm so delighted that you finally decided to start dating, I was seriously considering putting you two together into an empty room, and only letting you out after kissing. You have already kissed, right?" He asked, suddenly remembering that Kunhang didn't go into details of how they actually got together, just stated the facts.

„Oh, they did more than just kissing." Donghyuck muttered under his breath, and Ten turned to him in shock, but before he could ask anything, the smoke detector went off in the kitchen and that's when Johnny remembered.

„Fuck, the ramen!"

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!
> 
> Honestly, I know this story sucked and I'm sorry for the valuable time you lost because of me. I'm still trying to get better at expressing myself in English, but it's really hard, because I don't know half as many words as I do in my native language. I will just keep trying until I finally reach the level I'm dreaming of.
> 
> Have a nice day!


End file.
